


A Sheriff's Enforcement

by LadyTyrannica



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Confessions, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lesbian, Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Toys, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTyrannica/pseuds/LadyTyrannica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excited to finally have a night out on their own, Caitlyn encounters a change of plans that keeps her and Vi in for the evening. With a little jump start from her partner, Caitlyn finds it isn't so bad after all - and uncovers something new about her ladyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sheriff's Enforcement

The jostle of the elevator when it stopped dragged Caitlyn out of her day dream. She straightened herself up as the doors dinged and opened. A long metallic brass hallway was before her. There was a worn in throw-down carpet that stretched all the way down to the other end. Overhead caged lights sat bolted into the ceiling, illuminating the hallway and the rows of doors lining it. The Sheriff quickly made her way through the hall, scanning the numbers by the entry ways.  
  
Vi's new apartment was in a better location than she had expected. The area was frequented by the middle class of Piltover who worked at the core of the huge city state. In fact, if she didn't know better, this building in particular had a no 'mad science' clause in its lease agreements.  
  
 _I suppose she does her mechanic work elsewhere then?_ Caitlyn wondered as she found the door she wanted. It took her a moment to find the doorbell button before pressing it. A three-step chime played which she found just a tad annoying in its pitch.  
  
 _That would get your attention,_ she mused while checking her dress. Caitlyn was quite pleased with her decision to use a plum colored long skirt and dress shirt with an underbust corset. The shirt would cover her shoulders for the evening, but leaving the top unbuttoned put her cleavage out on display. The white lacing of the corset certainly helped to draw attention there as well. She had some indecision if she should've kept her knee-high leather work boots, but they were her best option if she had to do any running. A thin white petticoat helped to round out the bottom of her skirt.  
  
There was a sound on the other side of the door and Caitlyn quickly ceased her examination. She clasped her hands in front of herself and waited as a lock was undone. And another one. And then another one. By the sixth one her eye twitched.  
  
 _Is this a joke?_ the Sheriff thought with exasperation as the door finally opened. It cracked just enough for someone's eye to gaze at her. Then it swung open to reveal a grinning Vi who was in part of her work attire, a dark purple jump suit. The gunmetal grey composite plating and enormous hextech gauntlet were entirely absent.  
  
"Hey ya made it!" her ladyfriend greeted her amiably.  
  
"Is there a reason I shouldn't have?" Caitlyn questioned. Vi scratched behind her head sheepishly.  
  
"Well, some nutter said he was going to do a rain storm tonight. Needed thunder and lighting for an experiment or what not. Night shift is digging themselves up in his lab, and traffic control's worried about flash floods," the Enforcer explained. Caitlyn hummed her annoyance and tapped her hands together.  
  
"Do we have to get a handle on it?" she asked with reluctance. Vi shrugged and said,  
  
"Cait, it's our night off. Johnathon said his guys would handle it, might as well make them earn their pay."  
  
"What are we doing then? Do you still want to go to the restaurant?" she asked as Vi gestured for her to enter.  
  
"Nah, not if we gotta deal with a stupid rainstorm. Come in, we can order out I guess," Vi offered lamely.  
  
 _I dress myself up to go out and I'm ... stuck watching telly, great,_ the Sheriff sighed as she entered the apartment.  
  
The door closed behind her and Caitlyn looked around. They were in a landing that had a shoe rack off to her right. A little welcome mat was just before the dark wood flooring that said 'shoes off'. Caitlyn looked inquiringly at Vi, who had stepped up onto the wood floor.  
  
"What? Wood's hard to care for if people are stomping all over it," she said defensively at Caitlyn's gaze. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and took a moment to untie her boots and put them away. The wood floor was refreshingly cool to her white sock covered feet as she joined Vi.  
  
Her ladyfriend led her deeper into the apartment. Once they moved past the landing, they were in the main living room. On the right of the living room was the kitchen, and straight ahead Caitlyn presumed was the bedroom. To her left she guessed was a washroom behind the closed door. A television accompanied by a wide rectangular couch was stuffed neatly into the corner near the kitchen.  
  
 _It's ... really clean?_ Caitlyn realized with surprise. If anything she would say the apartment was emptier than she would have expected. No garbage on the ground, no clothes laying about; some dust was on the brass baseboards but that was understandable. Her reaction must've shown for Vi patted her strongly on the back.  
  
"Yup! Welcome to my new hole in the wall, Cupcake," the Enforcer said cheerfully. Caitlyn had to catch her top hat from falling off her head at the pats.  
  
"It's lovely! Admittedly I was expecting to see some bits and pieces but..." she teasingly pointed out. Vi chuckled and moved around her towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not a total slob, Cait," she pointed out as she disappeared into the kitchen. Caitlyn smiled and took off her top hat. The Sheriff put it down on the couch and followed after her co-worker.  
  
"Anything to drink?" Vi asked as she rummaged around in her fridge.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd have any tea here?" Caitlyn flippantly asked to which Vi made an 'ah ha' sound. She yanked herself out of the fridge with a tall, glass bottle that had a dark liquid inside of it. Caitlyn didn't recognize the brand but it did seem too frilly to be liquor.  
  
The Enforcer set the bottle down on the counter next to her and went to a cupboard opposite of the fridge. She fished out a plastic container and stepped over to Caitlyn. Blinking, the Sheriff took the container as it was shoved into her hands and Vi went back to her bottle.  
  
 _Sweetened Ice Tea - phff what?_ Caitlyn bit her lip from laughing outloud. She held up the container, waving it back and forth while calling for Vi's attention.  
  
"Vi," the Enforcer paused mixing her strange drinks and looked over, "This isn't tea."  
  
"Yeah it is, says so on the box," she refuted in a matter-of-factly voice. They shared a brief stare before Vi went back to mixing her drinks. Caitlyn slowly lowered the sweet tea container and brought her free hand to her forehead.  
  
 _We've dated for how long and she thinks this is …_ she tried stopping herself from grinning. Caitlyn stepped over to a counter and placed the ice tea down before she had a chance to drop it.  
  
"Eh? What's so funny?" the Enforcer asked as she approached with a glass drink in hand. It had a bubbling, white-pink liquid in it.  
  
Caitlyn straightened herself up and buried the grin she had. Waving it off she answered, "It's nothing."  
  
Vi gave her a strange look before shrugging.  
  
"Alright, now off to the couch! For our completely boring night," she pointed out of the room dramatically and then ushered Caitlyn out of the kitchen. As they moved over, Vi shot around her and snatched up her hat from the couch.  
  
"Who just leaves a hat laying around? I mean really," she commented in poor imitation of Caitlyn's accent. Vi slipped the hat over her pink mohawk hair and sat down at her corner of the couch. The Sheriff stared at her ladyfriend incredulously while Vi tweaked an eyebrow and sipped at her fizzy drink. Caitlyn shook her head and sat down next to Vi. A remote control was hung in front of her face after she settled in. After tentatively taking it, her ladyfriend said,  
  
"Pick something you like, cau-" Caitlyn immediately turned the television to a channel. She was pleased to see Vi had the same cable package as her. Glancing over, she watched as horror flooded across Vi's face. The Enforcer paused in mid-sip as she stared at the television.  
  
"The stepping ladder can be a tricky one to knit, but if you..." an old grandfatherly fellow commented to the camera. Vi thrust her empty back towards Caitlyn, making a 'give it to me' motion with her hand. Caitlyn moved the remote to her hand farthest from her couch partner and pushed Vi away.  
  
"You said something I like. I've been a bit behind on my kni-"  
  
"Nope, not happening. Hand it over granny 'cause I ain't putting up with this," Vi demanded while motioning with her hand again. When Caitlyn didn't hand it over, Vi lurched to grab the remote. Its holder leaned away from her, deftly denying the remote.  
  
"Careful or you'll spill your drink," Caitlyn teased the annoyed woman. Vi frowned, looking between her drink and Caitlyn. Undaunted by the prospect, she got up on her knees and stared down at her ladyfriend. She leaned in to grab the remote and Caitlyn moved it out of her reach again. Yet Vi continued on, going so far as to leaning her whole body on top of Caitlyn.  
  
The Sheriff realized what her plan was immediately as she was pushed down into the couch. If she pushed her off, that drink would spill and Vi would be quite angry. On the other hand, she had nowhere to maneuver now.  
  
 _Well, there is one way._  
  
Just as Vi was about to grab the remote, Caitlyn yanked it down behind her back. Vi blinked and pursed her lips.  
  
"Cupcake, you _better_ give me that remote," she ordered with a dangerous undertone.  
  
"I quite like it now. We've grown close, you see," Caitlyn responded playfully up to her. The Enforcer chuckled and took another sip of her drink before setting it down on the floor. Straightening herself up, she dramatically cracked her fingers and knuckles.  
  
"Alright, you asked for this," she remarked in an all too cheerful voice. Quicker than Caitlyn could realize, Vi stuck her fingers up Caitlyn's shirt and perched them on her sides. She grinned evilly as realization hit her victim.  
  
"Waii-eeehehehee~" Caitlyn's plea was drowned out by her giggle fit as Vi started her tickle attack. She started with little pokes directly into her sides before snaking under her shirt. It was there Vi liberally traced her fingertips up and down Caitlyn's creamy skin as she squirmed.  
  
"Stop, sto-ah-ph!" she choked out in between her laughs as Vi relentlessly continued. Caitlyn wasn't used to the tingly pokes and prods that jumped on her nerves. In one moment it was a feather on her skin, and in another a nerve made her impulsively want to smile. Her body jerked and twitched to each of Vi's commanding touches. In the midst of the tickling she tried to push Vi off with her hips, but that only incited her tormentor further. Moving up from Caitlyn's sides, Vi's fingers started working on her sensitive arm pits. The Sheriff's breathing became hoarse as the assault wore on. Tears stung at the corner of Caitlyn's eyes and she distantly became aware of one of the hands stopping. The brief reprieve was incredibly welcome to her. Soon after the other hand stopped and she eagerly took the opportunity to calm her frazzled nerves down.  
  
Caitlyn happily sucked in air and eased up her tense abdomen. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked and cleared away her blurry vision. Above her, Vi sat with a smug look on her face as she dangled the remote in her hand.  
  
"Fiend!" the Sheriff breathed out in between pants. She lazily tried to snatch the remote back, but Vi merely scooted herself off Caitlyn and back to her part of the couch. The channel was changed on the telly, but she was too busy calming herself down to pay attention.  
  
"There's the Cait that's been hiding all this time!" Vi sounded triumphant. Puzzled by the statement, the tickle victim pulled herself up into a sitting position. Her hair felt entirely out of order now and her dress shirt was quite hot but it was bearably pleasant. That and the memory of Vi's touch had its own appeal as well. She smoothed out her dress shirt as she curiously asked,  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Cait, I'm not good with people, but even I can see you were super bummed at the door," Vi pointed out, gesturing with her remote hand while the other held her drink. The television had been muted when she spoke, something which Caitlyn was grateful for. The Sheriff ran her hand through her hair and sighed.  
  
"I … had really wanted to go out tonight with you," she muttered dispassionately. Vi made a motion to continue on. Caitlyn snorted, folding her legs together neatly and resting her hands in her lap.  
  
"We've hardly done anything between work and the League."  
  
"Well, is a night in so bad? There's not much to do here, but cuddlin' and stuff is nice," the rowdy woman asked her with a curious tilt of her head. Caitlyn was a tad surprised at that ending remark. Scooting over across the couch, she leaned onto Vi and stared into her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Really now? Since when did you like that?" Caitlyn inquired back. Her maneuver distracted Vi, however. Her plump cleavage pushed itself up against her and Vi's eyes beelined straight down at them. A warm glowy feeling sparked in Caitlyn's belly at seeing how effective her dress had captivated Vi's attention.  
  
"Hmm?" the Sheriff's hum nudged her ladyfriend back to the subject at hand.  
  
"Uhh, always?" Vi answered as she hurriedly returned Caitlyn's stare, "Nothing beats having my Cupcake in my arms."  
  
The frankness of her statement landed right into Caitlyn's good books. A cozy blush bloomed across her face. She gave a wide smile to Vi, who seemed very pleased with herself. A hand wormed its way across Caitlyn's backside and came to a stop on her hip, where she was pulled flushly against Vi. Their faces were only a few inches apart now.  
  
"Kinda like this ya know," she said in a whisper, "With your beautiful blushin' face right here."  
  
"Well, Officer Vi, aren't you just the smoothest criminal around," Caitlyn breathed into her ladyfriend's ear.  
  
"The finest," was her snarky, prideful reply. Caitlyn placed her hand atop Vi's breast, expecting soft gropeable flesh. The firm outer mesh covering of the jumpsuit put a huge damper on her mood. She pulled herself back a little bit and frowned down at the suit.  
  
"This has to go," she said simply.  
  
"Ah we can work around it Cait," Vi responded trying to be encouraging.  
  
 _I am not trying to work around this stupid suit again,_ Caitlyn thought critically as she sweetly smiled at her ladyfriend. I'll sweat you out if I need to.  
  
"Well in that case ... Where's your washroom? I'll need it to freshen up."  
  
"Down the hall?" Vi answered questioningly, "It's off the bedroom."  
  
With that the Sheriff got up from the couch. She winked over her shoulder at a surprised looking Vi. As she walked down the hall, Caitlyn made a point to put a little extra sway in her step. She was still working on the seductive walk trick, but she hoped it had some impact.  
  
Arriving at the door, Caitlyn opened it and peered inside. The bedroom was very different from the rest of the apartment. The floor was a fluffy white carpet and the metalic walls had been covered up with plaster. The nuts, bolts, and seams of metal work had been carefully hidden away for a smooth surface. Against the far wall from her door there was a metal framed, possibly queen sized bed with a nightstand on its left side. Stepping into the room, Caitlyn saw there was a door in the walls to her left and right hand sides.  
  
She was curious at how different the bedroom was from the rest of the apartment. There was a particular sense of care that Caitlyn felt had gone into the room. It was still sparse but she would be confident saying Vi had done some work here. Strangely there wasn't a dresser or anything to put clothes in.  
  
After a moment of indecision, Caitlyn went to the door on her right side. Opening it up, her mind hit a mental skip and sputtered to a complete stop at the sight before her. It was a large walk in closet with racks of clothes lining the wall. This in itself wasn't troubling; the clothes were. Pink, white, cream, sky blue - soft colors to accompany their lacy, almost lingerie-esque nature.  
  
 _Bloody bugger, what is this?_  
  
Caitlyn moved into the closet as she examined the clothes further. Some she recognized as sleepwear, others as household wear, and even a few full body dresses. Their complexity was just as varied. They moved from simple stitching and patterns to ones so elaborate they had to be custom made. What they were made with she couldn't figure out, but she suspected it was from a range of materials as well.  
  
 _Vi dresses like this?_ she thought with astonishment as she looked around, I've never seen her wear this kind of clothing.  
  
"Shit, Cait," the Sheriff jumped in her skin and turned around at the voice, "Do you snoop in everyone's stuff?"  
  
The Enforcer was leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. She didn't appear upset, but that might've been a facade. Caitlyn coughed into her hand and said,  
  
"No, not at all! I, uh, didn't think there'd be two doors..."  
  
"Yeah that skipped my mind too," Vi remarked. She exhaled slowly and brought up a gloved hand to rub her forehead.  
  
"You probably want to know, I take it," her words sounded closer to a statement than a question. Caitlyn glanced side to side before folding her hands in front of herself.  
  
"Only if you want to talk about it," she supplied peacefully. It was entirely fair for Vi to keep that part of her life private; even if Caitlyn really did want to know. The rowdy Officer chuckled.  
  
"You'd find out eventually, I think," she stepped into the closet and towards Caitlyn. Once in arm's reach, Vi put her hands on Caitlyn's shoulders.  
  
"Cait," she said with a heavy stare, "I'm a woman."  
  
There was a tense silence while the Sheriff of Piltover processed that statement. At first it seemed entirely reasonable to her. Then she realized it was an obvious statement of fact but it sounded as if it was spoken wrong. She then tried to figure out if there was some kind of double meaning that she was missing entirely. Caitlyn scrunched up her face in perplexity.  
  
Vi's whole demeanor shifted and a shit eating grin broke out across her face. Caitlyn frowned deeply, causing Vi to lose it entirely and start laughing. She doubled over and held herself up on her knees as the humor only she knew worked its way.  
  
 _I don't get it,_ Caitlyn thought to herself as Vi's laughing ran its course and calmed down.  
  
"Oh man, you looked so intent too!" Vi wheezed, wiping away tears from her eyes. Caitlyn made a motion for her to get on with it. A few seconds later, Vi collected herself enough to continue.  
  
"I like dressing up the way women do, that's all," she said simply. Caitlyn tilted her head.  
  
"You act like this for something everyone does?" the Sheriff asked disbelievingly. Here she had been ready to grapple with something truly unwieldy, and then this gets dumped on her. Vi's expertise at jumping on her nerves continued to impress and vex her.  
  
"Hey now, this is a big deal for me," Vi said somewhat seriously. Caitlyn's eye ticked and she exhaled slowly.  
  
"You certainly do not give that impression," she pointed out direly. The Enforcer backpedaled quickly as she said,  
  
"Alright, ok. You know how the streets are on the outskirts?" Caitlyn nodded. "Not really a place for a girl. I took to dressing as a boy and, well, I never had a chance to do girl things. Sure I had boobs when I was older, but you know, I didn't go around wearing’ dresses or anything."  
  
Vi stepped around her and moved in deeper to the closet. She motioned with her hands to the racks of clothes.  
  
"So this is my home hobby! When I'm not at the machine shop or patrollin' I'm prancin' around my apartment in women's clothes. It's nothing special or anything," she said in a disengaging manner. Caitlyn squinted her eyes and silently refused to let it go that easy.  
  
"Why aren't you - dressed, then?" her question caused Vi to turn around with wide eyes, "You're still in your work clothes."  
  
"I was expecting to go out tonight! It’s just, ya know, the guys called when I was changing and, stuff," she answered far too quickly. Vi had all the signs of avoidance: stern tone of voice, quick speech, dismissive glancing... An evil idea took root in Caitlyn's mind and she tried to smile innocently.  
  
"Since we're staying in, why not get more comfortable? Take a shower and change," Caitlyn suggested. Vi looked weary at the proposition and Caitlyn figured she would need some more convincing.  
  
"You'll look great! There's no need to worry about it," she offered with the innocent smile still on her face. It was quite difficult keeping it that way without outright grinning. Her nonchalant answer left Vi visibly flustered.  
  
"Now then," the Sheriff grabbed Vi's hand, "The sooner you start the better!"  
  
With that said, she pulled Vi out of the closet and nudged her towards the washroom. Vi tried finding a reason to excuse herself, but whatever she could come up with Caitlyn brushed aside. Finally they were at the door when there was one more attempt at resistance.  
  
"Really Cait, I'm good! We can just watch some tube or something!" Vi said as she braced herself on the door frame, refusing to go in. Caitlyn stepped up behind her and pressed herself into Vi's back, bringing her mouth right next to her ear.  
  
"Get in there and clean up, or I'm going to handcuff and clean you like a three year old," she whispered threateningly. Her words confounded Vi enough that Caitlyn easily pushed her the rest of the way into the washroom and closed the door. A muffled 'hey!' sounded and she made certain to hold the door closed incase Vi tried getting out. After a minute the sound of running water reached her ears. A triumphant feeling rushed through Caitlyn and she gave herself a fist pump.  
  
 _That really worked!_ she thought excitedly, _now she'll need time ... and I need a bloody drink._  
  
Leaving the bedroom quickly, Caitlyn walked to the main room and then into the kitchen. Alcohol sounded nice right about now, but whether or not Vi kept any was a different question. Opening the fridge and looking inside she was vastly dismayed to see how poorly stocked it was. Milk, eggs, what possibly passed for lunch meat, and a variety of unhealthy sugary drinks was all she could see. Caitlyn tilted her head and stared questioningly at what was in front of her.  
  
 _I don't understand how she can drink this ... fizzy crap,_ she pulled out one bottle with a lime looking liquid in it. There was an import sticker from Zaun on the side, just beneath the slogan where it promised to make your taste buds explode. It was tentatively placed back in the fridge.  
  
 _A drink from Zaun would literally do that,_ this time she pulled out a squared bottle that had a crimson liquid in it. A label was crudely taped to it that read, 'drink incase of emergency'. It was also placed back into the fridge. She reached further into the back of the fridge, where something particular stood out.  
  
For a third time she grabbed a different bottle, one that was rectangular in shape. The fluid inside was a black ichor, sloughing around thickly. If Caitlyn were to take a guess, it almost seemed partially congealed. There weren't any markings of any kind on it that she could find. It was put back with the other rejects and she closed the fridge gently.  
  
 _I'll just ... wait for her to get done, that'll be safer,_ Caitlyn decided and backed her way out of the kitchen. She ventured over to the couch and snactched up the remote as she sat down in the middle. There was a random channel on the television the Sheriff didn't care for as she keyed in a new one.  
  
This was one of the few channels she preferred to waste her time on. It was a comedy station, one whose ensemble usually consisted of political snarkers and culture vandals. Unfortunately it seemed they were in the middle of a commercial for some inane scientific device. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers on the remote as she waited.  
  
Sometime later, the quiet click of a door opening didn't go unnoticed by her ear.  
  
~*~  
  
Caitlyn did an instinctual little jump when two arms slithered down her shoulders. She knew it was Vi, but she wasn't expecting that!  
  
"Whatcha watchin' Cait?" Vi asked curiously.  
  
"Something to pass the time," she responded vaguely as soft flesh pressed into the back of her head. Peeking upwards she saw Vi closely looking at her. The Enforcer grinned, her uncombed pink mohawk drooping to the sides. A smile came to Caitlyn as she reached up and stroked the shaved hair sides of Vi's head.  
  
"Well? Did you slip into something comfortable?" her question pulled Vi from her indulgence in the head rub.  
  
"Err … yeah," she answered while standing up. Moving around the couch, Vi stepped into Caitlyn's inspecting gaze.  
  
The gown she was wearing was opaque around her breasts and clearly see through every where else. It reached down just to her panty line, where Caitlyn was treated to an unobstructed view of its lacy stitching. Yet in scrutinizing that she realized Vi had a garter belt on that was keeping up thigh-length stockings. A combination color scheme was used - the primary being her trademark pink, detailed with pristine white. Without a word being said, she quickly sat down on the couch and crossed her arms.  
  
"Hey, I'm not done," Caitlyn protested as she scooted closer to her ladyfriend.  
  
"It's just a gown, Cupcake."  
  
Vi's reaction to her inspection was awfully interesting, Caitlyn noticed. She was visibly flustered; her eyes darted around the room to avoid looking at Caitlyn. Her cheeks had a red tinge to them and she nibbled her lower lip ever so often. It was apparent she was embarrassed, but that was something Caitlyn had trouble associating with her.  
  
"No, it's my ladyfriend being beautiful," the Sheriff said seriously. That caused Vi to look at her with a strange expression. Caitlyn thought she looked appreciative, but Vi's blush was delightfully distracting. With a huff, Caitlyn leaned in closer and pointedly made eye contact.  
  
"Do you want me to show you?" she whispered seductively inches away from Vi. An eagerness lit up across her face at the prospect. Caitlyn smiled at seeing how Vi's demure attitude flipped around into a barely restrained excitement. Closing the gap, she kissed her partner's succulent lips. Caitlyn gently caressed Vi's mouth, relishing the soft skin. The sound of a pleased murr reached her ears and Vi returned the gesture.  
  
There was a pressure as she did so, and Caitlyn recognized Vi's probing tongue. She nipped at it and withdrew, breaking their kiss. While the Enforcer was still registering the action Caitlyn had put her glass down next to the couch.  
  
"Huh?" Vi hummed in confusion as she watched Caitlyn. A chuckle escaped the Sheriff as she sat up on the couch and moved herself on top of Vi's lap. She took care to have her legs on either side of Vi, keeping her weight even as she greedily hugged herself to her partner.  
  
"Ah, just getting comfortable," Caitlyn remarked casually, dragging her finger down the side of Vi's head to her mouth. "Before I have my way with that pretty little mouth of yours."  
  
The words came out thicker than she had intended, but Vi's excited eyes sent a thrill down her spine. Leaning in, Caitlyn nipped at Vi's lower lip as she moved her hand down to Vi's neck. She suckled the lip into her mouth and ran her tongue across it. That had the effect Caitlyn wanted; a tenseness ran through Vi's neck before she moved in to lip lock her.  
  
 _This flavor … my, did she put on lip gloss for me?_ the Sheriff absently wondered while Vi ran her hands up Caitlyn's back.  
  
 _No you don't,_ Caitlyn rolled her hips into Vi and sat up straighter. Using her free hand, she pushed Vi into the back of the couch and forced her to tilt her head to keep the lip lock. The needy fingers groping at her shoulders caused her to smirk in the kiss. Pulling herself away, a wet pop sounded as their lips broke apart. When she looked into Vi's eyes, an intense gaze was staring right at her.  
  
"This is _my_ show," Caitlyn breathed out next to Vi's ear and she felt shudders come from her ladyfriend. Intrigued by the reaction, she snuck in further and nibbled on Vi's ear lobe. To her surprise the Enforcer gasped, tightening her grip on Caitlyn's shoulders. Spurred on, Caitlyn used her tongue to slowly trace the outside rim from the bottom to the top. The smooth skin felt delectably warm against her tongue.  
  
Vi panted next to her ear with a hint of desperation behind her voice ... something Caitlyn decided to entice further. Moving slowly, Caitlyn kissed her way from Vi's ear, across her cheek, and finally back to her eager mouth. A shiver worked its way through Caitlyn as the delicious feeling of Vi's lips worked it ways across her nerves. Vi was massaging Caitlyn's lips with a fervor, punctuating the kiss with quick licks of her own tongue. Deciding to relent, the Sheriff ran her tongue over Vi's and coaxed it into her mouth.  
  
Caitlyn was quite happy to lazily caress and stroke in their kissing duet. The smooth, velvety feel of Vi's tongue always shot straight down her into gut in that scandalously horny way. But Vi - she had to have it all. She'd greet Caitlyn's tongue then run off to the sides of her mouth, exploring every part she could get into. Caitlyn suspected this was a way Vi liked to tease her.  
  
A tight feeling in her chest cut through the delectable hazy fog that had settled over her mind. Caitlyn reflexively broke off her mouth-to-mouth session with Vi and breathed in air. Spittle strands hung between their mouths as they huffed and puffed in front of each other, catching their breaths. Vi tilted her head and smiled, her dilated violet eyes staring at her intensely.  
  
"Oh my~" Vi drawled out in a fake accent, her tone somewhere between sexy and teasing. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and trailed her hands down Vi's neck, over her breasts, and down her sides.  
  
"If you use that stupid porno voice, I will gag you for the whole night," the Sheriff promised with a deadly calm. Vi's flushed face twitched; she visibly struggled between smirking and frowning at the prospect. Caitlyn leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Unless that's what you want..." she inquired in a low voice next to Vi's ear. The two hands on her back trailed down and groped themselves to her skirt covered butt in response. Caitlyn rolled her posterior into them encouragingly.  
  
"Don't let me stop you," the Enforcer remarked, "Having you top for once is really fun."  
  
Caitlyn froze as the words registered and then pulled her head back. She stared at Vi who returned it curiously.  
  
"You said you hated it?" she questioned slowly. Vi blinked.  
  
"When did I say that?"  
  
"A few months ago, when the team went out for drinks..."  
  
"What? When that asshole Harkin stuck his nose in?" Vi remarked in surprise. At Caitlyn's nod, Vi groaned and thumped her head against the couch's back.  
  
"Shit, Cait, I only did that because you hate it when people ask about the fuckin' cuffs like that," she clarified.  
  
The Sheriff stared into Vi's eyes as she processed that information. The gears in her head turned slowly until at last they clicked into place. Caitlyn sat up straighter with a smile she fought to keep in check.  
  
"What you're saying is," she said in a warm voice as she leaned in next to Vi's ear and whispered, "Someone's going to get their cute pussy pounded tonight~"  
  
Her ladyfriend's reaction was immediate - a brightening of the eyes followed by a contemplative frown. It was a little adorable looking to Caitlyn seeing Vi ruffled so much. She couldn't get caught up here, however. Moving carefully, she shimmied herself off Vi's lap and shakily stood up. Her legs felt like noodles after being curled for so long, but worse still was that delightful reminder of her sticky panties.  
  
"Up up," Caitlyn ordered, holding out her hands for Vi. Her ladyfriend grabbed them and pulled herself up. As she did so, there was that sickening sound of sticky flesh peeling off of leather. They both winced.  
  
"Next time pin me to the floor or something," Vi remarked sorely, "At least my frickin’ butt won't stick to that."  
  
Caitlyn hummed thoughtfully, causing the Enforcer to look at her. She smiled and Vi rolled her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! Not intentionally anyway," she said in her defense. Caitlyn nudged her along and brought Vi to her side as she started towards the bedroom. Two unsteady steps into her stride she felt something come up from underneath her. Before she even knew it, the Sheriff was being held in Vi's strong arms bridal style.  
  
"No tripping before bed, Cupcake," Vi remarked as Caitlyn stared at her incredulously.  
  
"I wasn't going to trip!" she protested as Vi walked them towards her room.  
  
"You sure aren't now," was the snappy comeback.  
  
Caitlyn would concede this round, if only because she found it enjoyable being carried. She snuggled her head into Vi's shoulder and quietly breathed in her nice, clean feminine scent. There was a hint of the soap she used, something Cherry based? Vi was enjoying her attention if the encouraging gropes on her thigh were any indication.  
  
It took a bit of sideways maneuvering, but they got through the room's doorway. The Enforcer set Caitlyn down on her bed and leaned over her. Before she could do anything, Caitlyn hooked an arm around her and dragged Vi into a roll across the bed. It was a quick turn around that ended up with her laying in surprise underneath a grinning Sheriff.  
  
"Down girl," Caitlyn commented as she laid down on top of Vi. For emphasis she moved a leg over Vi's thighs to the other side, pressing herself into her ladyfriend. The silky stockings felt lovely against what bare skin of hers it touched.  
  
"Gonna try and keep this sexy bitch down, eh Sheriff?" Vi wiggled her eyebrows tauntingly. She had a combative, fiery look in her eyes that Caitlyn was quite willing to meet. Leaning forward, the Sheriff used one hand on Vi's forehead to keep her pinned to the bed while they kissed. Kiss was perhaps generous; Caitlyn used her leverage to teasingly suck and nibble. Despite the hungry licks Vi was giving her, she pointedly didn't return it.  
  
Drawing herself away ever so slowly, spittle strands hung between them before snapping. Vi grabbed at her back, forcing Caitlyn to clamp her legs around Vi hard to keep her anchor. At the same time, she grabbed Vi's arms around her and pushed them to the bedding. A hefty snort escaped the Enforcer.  
  
"Play nice Officer or it'll get rough," Caitlyn threatened as she rubbed her panty covered pussy against Vi's stomach. The soothing friction only relieved her a little before stroking her warm need more. She kept it up, allowing herself her sweet tension as she worked on her ladyfriend.  
  
Her hands dragged down Vi's arms to her shoulders. Once Caitlyn saw she wouldn't try anything yet, she happily moved to Vi's lovely breasts. Cupping one in either hand, she softly groped them through the sheer fabric. Vi breathed in harder at that, encouragingly raising her chest.  
  
 _I wonder how she'll look with this bunched up,_ Caitlyn thought pervertedly as she thumbed over where Vi's nipples would be. Reaching downwards, she lifted the dainty dress up and paused at seeing the wet spot she'd made. A pervy smile bloomed across her face when she saw the intense stare Vi had.  
  
"Look how much of a mess you made me," Caitlyn mock complained, presenting the spot for added effect.  
  
"Seems like clean up duty to me," Vi said with a lick of her lips. Caitlyn finished pushing the dress up, bunching it up along the collarbone. Vi's modest B-cup breasts jiggled freely as they slipped out of their confinement. She moved her arms down half way before stopping in a reflexive cover up action. Caitlyn looked up as she scooted herself backwards for better positioning.  
  
Whatever her ladyfriend was going to say got interrupted by her sharp intake of breath. Caitlyn grinned as she took her left nipple between her lips and set her hand to work upon the other. Pausing in mid lick of the nipple, she brushed her long hair to the side and out of the way. Now she was quite happily sucking on the teat, licking the areola while the other was fingered teasingly.  
  
A hand snaked its way onto her head and Caitlyn hummed as it stroked her scalp. Pulling her lips away, she gave one last lick around before a wet pop separated them. Moving over, she switched up her playing so as to pay equal attention...  
  
"...fuck me, geeze..." Vi happily sighed, her words barely audible. The Sheriff homed in on them and took it as a sign. It would be nice to stay there longer, but she'd get her fill later she supposed. Putting a little wet spittle on the nipple, Caitlyn gave it one last sloppy kiss and sat up on Vi's thighs.  
  
"Want to help me here, sexy?" Caitlyn offered with a provocative hand running down her cleavage to her shirt's buttons. Vi's hands were so quick she didn't even realize they were working until the first two buttons were undone. Once her shirt opened, she leisurely slipped it off her shoulders, pushing her chest forward as she did so. A flick of the hand and it went off somewhere, leaving her corset behind. The Enforcer raised then, hugging herself to her lover to reach around to her back.  
  
"This time I know how to get the fuckin' thing off," Vi said pointedly as she undid the drawstrings. It took Caitlyn a few seconds before the memory of a frustrated Vi at a private bar came back. She giggled as the corset slackened, allowing Vi to slip it over Caitlyn's head and off entirely. The cool air was a wonderful relief washing over her naked and large, C-cup breasts.  
  
Running her hands down and up her jugs, she was pleased to find Vi joining her. One little secret Vi had was her hands - years of mechanical work left them incredibly dexterous. So when they firmly groped into her breasts, she pushed her chest into them and moved her hands away. Caitlyn moaned excitedly as Vi massaged her; a powerfully short motion that shot right into her arousal.  
  
"Aww, my babes were all cramped in there weren't they," Vi cooed as she buried her face in Caitlyn's chest. The Sheriff rolled her eyes and smiled to herself while she put a hand on Vi's head. The shaved side of her head was a little coarse under her fingers, but it was nice in its own way.  
  
"Mmhmm, they need some loving too-Ooh oh!" Vi sunk her mouth on her nipple, bathing the sweet tip in wide strokes with her tongue. She loved the smooth feeling of it dragging across her skin and then bumping into her teat. The anticipation each time made it delightfully electric.  
  
 _Need to, ah, keep going,_ Caitlyn told herself as she petted Vi's head, _Her box ... I think she has it here?_  
  
"Hey Vi," the Sheriff drawled, only to be answered by a hum. It took a bit of concentration to ignore the vibrations from the act.  
  
"Where's your box?" her question prompted Vi to stop. Gazing upwards from her bosom, the Enforcer frowned in a curious manner. After a moment, she said,  
  
"Closet, why?"  
  
"Would you get it for me?" Caitlyn asked nicely, rolling her hips suggestively. Vi continued to stare at her. Slowly she blinked several times as her cheeks turned a rosy red.  
  
 _Oh, how cute..._  
  
"Yeah sure," the Enforcer said quickly, nudging Caitlyn to get off. She complied, sliding off onto the comfortable bed. Vi wasted no time in scooting herself off and practically skipping to the closet door. Caitlyn watched her retreating butt in contemplation.  
  
 _She's wound tighter than a spring-rifle,_ and then her brain helpfully supplied, _I'll have to fix that._  
  
Moving across the bedding, Caitlyn repositioned herself. She laid perpendicular to the closet door, propping her head up on her hand. Rubbing her thighs together she undid her skirt and slid it down her legs. It hung over her calves, ready to be kicked off but showing her thighs in a sultry manner. Or at least, she hoped it'd have that effect.  
  
 _Good grace I've not enjoyed myself this much in quite a while,_ the Sheriff thought pleasantly, _Now let us see if you ... that is a big box._  
  
Her eyebrows jumped up when she saw Vi exiting the closet. The black metal box she was carrying was quite big, most likely a meter long by half a meter wide. When she gazed upwards, a tiny shiver crawled down her back. Her ladyfriend was eye fucking her with an unrestrained hunger. Caitlyn smiled and ran her free hand down her side enticingly.  
  
"It's bigger than the last time I saw it," she strained the innuendo. Vi oddly didn't rise to her bait, however. Instead she set the box down at the foot of the bed and tackled her!  
  
After she was rolled onto her back, Vi was already aggressively sealing their mouths together. Her hand dug itself into Caitlyn's hip and the other found its way to the back of her head. At the same time, Vi's tongue deviously wormed its way past her lips. Curling her leg around Vi's waist Caitlyn met the invading tongue.  
  
The warm, slippery wet taste delighted her as she tried to take control. Yet nothing worked for her; if she wrapped their tongues Vi would retreat out of her mouth. When she tried to pursue, Vi would slide up and down her body to distracted her. Then the Enforcer would go right back to tongue banging her mouth with abandon.  
  
"You are so fucking, hot, Cait," Vi moaned out when she pulled away, leaving her lover panting. Their faces were flushed and their lips engorged from the intensity that Vi had brought. Caitlyn smiled to herself as she traced a shape on Vi's back.  
  
"How I can not be with a sexy gal like you?" she returned generously. The pleased look that bloomed across her ladyfriend's face warmed Caitlyn's heart to see - and her loins, too. Laying back in the bedding she encouraged Vi to sit up. Carefully she did so, placing a knee on either side of Caitlyn's head.  
  
 _That's a problem,_ Caitlyn frowned when she saw Vi's sticky wet panties still snug in place. Tracing a finger lightly down the vulva outline, the Enforcer wiggled at the action.  
  
"Can you take these off? I'd rather not rip them..." Caitlyn asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh yeah! Wanna see something neat they can do?" Vi sounded playful as she reached to her sides. With a quick unsnapping of the two side buckles, the panties went right off from the rest of the garter setup. Caitlyn blinked owlishly as she stared at Vi's exposed dark red landing strip.  
  
"They uh, are easy removal for fuu-unhh!" the Enforcer inhaled sharply when Caitlyn firmly kissed her clitoral hood. Caitlyn smiled against the warm flesh from the perverted thrill her little trick brought. She'd really have to try this more often to get Vi quiet...  
  
Dragging her tongue down, she licked along the outside labia and collected the stray droplets of Vi's arousal. It was a bit of a tangy taste but the real fun was in how the skin pulsed underneath. An irregularly rhythmic throb that taunted her inquiry, and betrayed how fast her ladyfriend's heart was beating. A hand dug its way into the back of her head to give her little encouraging pushes.  
  
Caitlyn eagerly obliged and sank her tongue in as far as it could go. She ran her tongue around the wet canal, feeling along the contracting muscles. Above her she could the hard breathing coming from Vi. This part was always fun for her; Caitlyn knew what areas really set Vi off, and which helped tug her along. For instance, if she curved towards the upper right side here -  
  
Vi's hips jerked forwards slightly, pressing herself into Caitlyn's face. Vi ground herself against her mouth, rolling her helps in little humping motions. The strong scent of womanly arousal rushed up her nose and Caitlyn moaned. A tremor rolled its way down the Sheriff's body and she rubbed her thighs together to soothe the inflamed need in her loins.  
  
 _I'll make you scream yet,_ she thought heatedly as she withdrew her tongue. Smacking her hands against Vi's ass she grabbed two handfuls of toned flesh greedily.  
  
"Having fun down there?" the Enforcer asked with a pleased sigh.  
  
"Just getting started, dear," Caitlyn breathed out against her skin. Vi leaned forward slightly to look down at her. Rolling her eyebrows in a seductive manner she set her lips upon Vi's clitoral hood again. This time however Caitlyn snuck up her hand and snaked two fingers into Vi's vagina. She could feel the inner walls clamping down on her fingers as they delved in deeper.  
  
Pumping them in and out steadily Caitlyn tongued the clitoral hood, probing around the delicate flesh. Vi rocked her hips to match the fingers working in her. A sharp sound escaped her when Caitlyn's tongue finally pressed up against her clitty proper.  
  
"Oh fuck right there!" Vi bit out as her hand tightened on Caitlyn's head.  
  
Humming in acknowledgement Caitlyn rolled her tongue flushly against the stiff nub. Her lips caressed the outer hood still, giving it a good kissing while her tongue worked. Pussy juice dripped down her hand as her fingers curled and massaged Vi's innards. Sparing herself a moment, she dropped down to dip her tongue in and slurp out some of her lover's fluid. Caitlyn loved to sample the taste when she could.  
  
Her return to her tongue massaging pushed Vi over. The Enforcer's pussy contracted strongly and even more of her juices dribbled out as she let out a satisfied moan from above. Caitlyn dutifully continued, nuzzling into her lover's crotch while she kissed and suckled her clitty. It was only when she felt the contractions stop that she pulled her soaked fingers out.  
  
Vi slumped over forwards as she lost her balance entirely. The Sheriff quickly wormed her way from out underneath her. Licking her lips, she cleaned off her fingers while she surveyed her panting lover.  
  
"Now now, that's just warm up," Caitlyn smiled as she patted Vi's butt. There was something Vi mumbled into the bed, but it was inaudible. Shaking her head the Sheriff moved off the bed and over to where the box had been set down. Popping it open she surveyed the contents. Various dildos, lubricants, and other sexual devices were presented to her - Vi's rather amorously amassed toy collection.  
  
 _Let's see. Here's the harness and … what size to use? She does like the small ones..._ Caitlyn pondered as she pulled out the black leather harness. Setting it off to the side, she casually pulled down her panties and threw them away. Now she slipped on the harness and fastened it with a modestly sized dildo. Caitlyn gave it a few side swings and smiled at how well it fit.  
  
"So that's your plan," Vi commented from the bed. She had turned over onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Hmm?" Caitlyn hummed as she fished out a bottle of lube from the box. Vi sat up and shimmied over to the edge of the bed by her.  
  
"Let me do that," the Enforcer demanded as she swiped the bottle. Caitlyn stared in surprise as her ladyfriend lubed up the strap-on. Capitalizing on the moment she remarked teasingly,  
  
"My, aren't we eager." Vi blushed as she grinned and said,  
  
"Frickin' right I am," she tugged Caitlyn in closer. Their chests pressed together then, Vi's demurely supple breasts squished into Caitlyn's more ample ones. The feisty woman groped her lover's butt with her lube slicked hands, kneading the flesh greedily. Caitlyn encouragingly wiggled her rear at that.  
  
"Well then, my luscious woman," the Sheriff ran her hands up Vi's sides, coming around to hold her back. She nestled her head in the crook of Vi's neck and gently nibbled her earlobe.  Caitlyn quite enjoyed the tremor that crawled through her ladyfriend. With forceful but delicate encouragement, Caitlyn nudged Vi backwards onto her bed.  
  
Splayed atop the sheets with her disheveled mohawk, Vi looked up at her. Caitlyn's chest tightened at the expectant eyes staring at her, half-lidded and accompanied by a lustful smile. Moving in the Sheriff pulled Vi's legs apart, holding her at the ankles while she got in position. The Enforcer eagerly reached down to her enticingly flushed and wet pussy, spreading herself open. Caitlyn chuckled lightly at that and moved her hips a few times, rubbing the strap-on against Vi's outer folds.  
  
 _Lets see if I can still pull it off,_ Caitlyn thought as she slipped inside. Vi's face twitched while she moved in, her lips tweaking upwards into a perverted smile. Caitlyn's hips pressed flushy against her lover as she slowly hilted all the way in. She leaned forward then, propping herself up on either side of Vi.  
  
"Comfy?" the Sheriff asked with a wiggle of her hips. Vi inhaled softly at that and lifted herself against the strap-on.  
  
"All revved up and ready to go, Cupcake," Vi gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Caitlyn chuckled and kissed her. She nibbled at her lower lip, tugging it open before slipping her tongue inside. Vi looped her arms around Caitlyn, grabbing onto her back as she began slowly moving. Spreading her knees out, she forced Vi's legs into the air for a better angle.  
  
The Enforcer gave a throaty moan at that, lazily suckling her lover's probing tongue. The Sheriff tauntingly slipped past her. As Vi went followed her, a well timed thrust broke her concentration. Vi parted from their kiss with a gasp. Caitlyn smiled while she pulled herself up, dragging her hands down Vi's sides to her thighs. She groped enticingly at the toned flesh there as she held for perch.  
  
"Awh, how cute!" Caitlyn praised as she rhythmically rolled her hips. Vi sputtered embarrassingly at that, looking up at her.  
  
"What the f-fuck, Cait?" she questioned shakily. Caitlyn flexed her eyebrows while her hands crawled onto Vi's hips. Her rowdy tough ladyfriend's blushing face was a delightful sight to behold. It was oddly suiting for her when she was on her back, deliciously suckable breasts bouncing up and down...  
  
Caitlyn licked her lips at the thought as Vi's feet hooked around her. Switching tempo, she worked up from slow thrusts into stronger, deep reaching ones. Vi collapsed against the bed with a moan while her lower half tried to meet Caitlyn's pace. Across her tensing stomach, Caitlyn snaked a hand to rub her encouragingly.  
  
"Come on Vi!" she encouraged heatedly. Her ladyfriend happily obliged, grabbing her supple breasts by the handful. Caitlyn grinned at seeing her massaging them around, two fingers delicately tweaking her stiff nipples through the fabric. Her bouncing thrusts added a sexy little tremble to Vi that she just loved to watch. Best of all, she knew how to make it even better.  
  
Her roaming hand trailed downwards, Caitlyn made a sneaky dive for Vi's clitoris. It took a delicate touch and a slight adjustment to her angle, but she noticed instantly when it worked. The first loving stroke caused the Enforcer to jerk her whole body and a sharp gasp escaped her. Caitlyn slowed herself down slightly and took the time to match her actions.  
  
"Th-that's fuuckin' cheatin'!" Vi complained in between breaths, trying to shoo Caitlyn's hand way. The Sheriff chuckled as she circled her thumb around Vi's clit.  
  
"Not when I want to watch you cum~" she replied with a sing-song voice. Whatever Vi had intended to retort with was cut off by a deep, full body shudder. Her face scrunched up funnily  and her abdomen clenched as her legs tightened strongly around Caitlyn. Smiling while her ladyfriend hit her peak, Caitlyn caressed her nethers while she hilted to the core.  
  
"Cait!" Vi cried out wonderfully as she bucked her hips into her. Deep, heavy breaths, dripping with sexual release came from her as her orgasm washed through. Vi's lover watched intently, appreciatively eying her convulsing belly and shaky breasts. But, the most enjoyable part thus far had to be Vi's shut eyes and scrunched face.  
  
 _Oh dear, I have to see that more,_ Caitlyn decided silently.  
  
When Vi went slack around her, panting on the bed, Caitlyn untwined herself. An involuntary gasp escaped her ladyfriend when she withdrew the drenched strap-on. The Sheriff crawled up Vi's side, resting partially on top of her. She kissed Vi's cheek and nuzzled her neck while her lover came down from her high. Vi's lazy hand found its way on her back to tenderly rub her.  
  
"Fuck me, Cupcake," Vi breathed out. Caitlyn smiled into her neck.  
  
"I already did," she whispered into Vi's ear. A dry chuckle came from the rowdy woman.  
  
"Not what I meant," Vi said as she gently patted Caitlyn's butt. The Sheriff pressed into her at that, poking at her with the strap-on.  
  
"And on that note!" the Enforcer hooked her arms around Caitlyn and switched their positions on the bed. She smirked at her ladyfriend, straddling her lap.  
  
"What's with calling me cute, huh?" she mock demanded while pinning Caitlyn's hands down. For her part, the Sheriff merely grinned knowingly as their fingers interlocked.  
  
"Because you are," Caitlyn said and wiggle underneath her. The strap-on sat awkwardly between Vi’s legs, uncomfortably pressing into Caitlyn.  
  
"I'm not!" Vi complained while grinding on against the plastic toy, "I'ma sexy bitch and you know it."  
  
 _Do I ever ..._  
  
"Oh? Why don't you show me then?" Caitlyn baited cheekily. The Enforcer's eyes flashed and she knew her trick had worked. Vi sat up onto her knees and without any preamble she lifted up her frilly lingerie dress to chuck it away. Caitlyn gripped the sheets at the sight of Vi's muscular body and the provocative way she flexed herself. Flipping her pink hair over her shoulder, Vi leered down at her. Without breaking eye contact, Vi reached down and grabbed Caitlyn's strap-on. She guided herself onto it, burying the plastic toy inside her in one smooth motion. The Enforced inhaled deeply as she adjusted. Two sneaky hands crawled up Vi's thighs to grab her firm rear end.  
  
"Just love my ass, don't ya?" Vi teased after she dipped down and brought their faces close together. Caitlyn's lips twitched as she played with the aforementioned booty sensually. Her lover planted a firm kiss on her at that. They held each other that way for but a moment, something that Caitlyn savored greatly. When they broke apart, Vi started her needy humping in earnest. The Enforcer slammed into her with a vigor Caitlyn hadn't anticipated. Up and down her hips involuntarily followed Vi, who smiled at Caitlyn's grunt.  
  
"Let Vi take care of everything!" the words sounded encouraging, but the Sheriff swore it was a taunt. She frowned at her ladyfriend's domineering sneer and lovingly smacked her butt. Over her head Vi locked her arms together, saucily presenting her breasts as she rocked atop Caitlyn. With a wink Vi licked her upper lip leisurely as little pleasure sounds escaped her.  
  
"Oh, well, when my lovely lady puts it like that," Caitlyn slyly commented as she reclined on the bed. Inching her fingers up her ladyfriend's sides, the Sheriff smiled when two delicious handfuls of perky breast found their way into her hands. Rolling her thumbs gently across Vi's stiff nipples, her lover jerked under her touch.  
  
"By all means, Sweetie," she teased at seeing Vi's half-lidded gaze. The Enforcer furrowed her brows and Caitlyn noticed a slight pick up in her speed. She smiled while giving her rowdy lover a knowing look and wiggling of her eyebrows. Vi stuck her tongue out at her but her playful return was broken by a throaty moan. Caitlyn relished the perverted little thrill she got when Vi's lips turned upwards and a funny frown appeared. Her greedy hip-bouncing humps onto the strap-on became a sporadic tempo, punctuated by her heavy breathing.  
  
Here comes Vi, the Sheriff thought at the pleasing sight of her ladyfriend tipping over the edge again. An adorable squeak escaped Vi as little contractions ran up her body. From that a low, drawn out hum sounded as she hung there with a dumbfounded smile on her face. Caitlyn gently moved down from her breasts to her hips and held onto her there. Once the Enforcer's high seemed to be falling, Caitlyn shifted her ladyfriend to slip out of her.  
  
"H-hey, easy there," Vi yipped.  
  
"I know," the Sheriff nudged Vi to lay down on her. She did so gladly, snuggling up along Caitlyn's side with an arm around her. Vi laid her head upon Caitlyn's shoulder, her face alight with a rosy red blush on her cheeks. Gently moving some pink hair aside with a finger, Caitlyn kissed Vi on the forehead and grinned at her.  
  
"All tuckered out, dear?" she asked quietly, looking into her lover's dilated sapphire eyes. Vi snorted even as she kept her smile and said,  
  
"Catching my breath, doy."  
  
"Good, because my hips are killing me," Caitlyn chuckled.  
  
"Yours are killing you? I can't feel my knees, heh," Vi shot back and stuck out her tongue. The Sheriff strummed her fingers against Vi's side, eliciting a ticklish giggle from her.  
  
"Cait-lyn~" Vi drawled out, squirming against the touch. The tickling hand stopped almost immediately.  
  
"Say that again," Caitlyn requested as she rubbed Vi's side. The Enforcer blinked owlishly at her while she repeated in a normal voice. Caitlyn shook her head.  
  
"No, like before, drawn out." And so Vi repeated once again, this time matching her voice exactly. A warm fuzzy throb crawled up Caitlyn's chest, inching into her face. The Enforcer seemed intrigued by her blush, tilting her head ever so slightly. At seeing the curious look directed at her, the Sheriff explained,  
  
“Can you do that ... more?”  
  
Vi blinked with surprise before a toothy smirk etched across her face. She rolled her eyebrows provocatively as she wiggled Caitlyn’s dildo strap-on.  
  
“Well then, Cait-lyn~,” she purposefully drawled, “It’s my turn now.”  
  
*~*  
  
The first conscious thought that registered in her mind was that something smelled mouth-wateringly good. It lured her out of the peaceful, deep slumber she’d fallen into the night before. Blinking her eyes, the Sheriff of Piltover stared up at the blurry ceiling. She tried to move, only to be sharply reminded by her worn out body how exhausted she still felt. Mustering what little of her will she had, Caitlyn forced herself to sit up.  
  
 _Bloody bugger I’m sore,_ she groused to herself. Lifting her arms up she stretched from side to side, popping her back even as her muscles protested. The memory of an energetic Vi flitted through her mind as a weak throb between her legs made itself known.  
  
 _I probably shouldn’t have teased her so much,_ Caitlyn smiled as she scooted over to the edge of the bed. She sat there for a long minute to gather her bearings. The door to the room opened and she saw her ladyfriend enter with something in her hand. She didn’t notice what they were as her attention was drawn to the almost offensively pink apron Vi wore over her nude body. It was scandalously improper as cook wear, what with her breasts teasingly peaking out at the sides and her muscular thighs bared to the world.  
  
 _Oh,_ Caitlyn thought dumbly as Vi hypnotically stepped over to her.  
  
“Morning, Cupcake,” Vi said cheerfully, holding out a mug to her. The Sheriff reflexively took it, only seeing it had coffee after the fact. Caitlyn hummed acknowledgingly as she sipped the thick, rich drink. Its familiar warmth was a welcome kick start to sleep-addled mind.  
  
“Good morning,” she replied afterward, “What’s that smell?”  
  
“Breakfast; bacon, eggs, bagels,” Vi ticked off her fingers as she spoke. Caitlyn smiled and stood up slowly. She looped her free arm around her ladyfriend and brought her snug against her.  
  
“A beautiful woman who can make me breakfast too? I may have to move in,” the Sheriff ribbed with a sensual stroke of her hand up Vi’s side. She was delightfully treated to a rosy blush blooming across her ladyfriend’s cheeks as she sputtered to respond.  
  
 _On the other hand, she’s too cute not to tease._  
  
  
-END-  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes :
> 
> Whew! While further tinkering and refinement of the story is very possible in certain places, I've decided to push it out after several redraft passes. The whole concept has sat in my workshop for 6? months, shortly after Darkflame was finished. A bit of a stylistic change is obvious I think half way through, but that may be my creator's bias. I tried to smooth that out but short of a complete rework, again, not much to be done there I expect.
> 
> Of particular interest, I am curious if the lack of sensory information from Caitlyn's perspective went well with people? As a design note it focused exclusively on Vi and her reactions, with Caitlyn taking a 'backseat' despite her dominant leaning.


End file.
